Player/UnderPlayer
Backstory It all starts with the fact that our hero appears on the flowers, as the children did. Like everyone else, the Player meets Flowey, who, as always, wanted to appear to the stranger as a “friend”, so that he would later nastyly stab him in the back. But our hacker is not easy. Having completed all the endings, he already knew perfectly well that, in fact, this flower is evil itself. Grabbing the stem of Flowey, he remembered everything that happened in all time lines. Having remembered everything, Flowey wanted to rude the Player, but the Player himself frightened him, saying: “Don’t dare to talk to me like that, otherwise I will tear out and recount all your petals.” Then they walked along the Ruins, after which he said goodbye to Toriel and left the Ruins. And so it all went to a snowy location. Hacker meets a joyful skeleton, who held out his hand. Sensing the level of the player, Sans made an attack, but unfortunately the skeleton did not hit. Then the player and the skeleton appear in the courtroom, where the person explains that he, how he not knows everything and where he got such L.O.V.E. But evil does not sleep. Another player started the genocide, simultaneously managing Frisk as a puppet. The Player stops for a while, after which he is thrown out of the world. Unfortunately, Chara took control of Frisk, telling the brothers that this world would soon be erased. So everything went until the royal guard gathered in the courtroom. Sans, Mettaton and Andyne. They tried to stop Frisk, but nothing came of it. Further, the Frisk, which was controlled by the player, makes a blow to Sans, thereby disabling the skeleton. It would seem that already death takes the skeleton, but the Player returns again, calling for green seeds, which quickly flew to Sans. Further, Frisk makes a blow to Asgore, killing him and ending the genocide (Flowey is killed in the Ruins). Then Chara appears in front of the player, which the Player abruptly replaced. Next is the exchange of discharges. Having exchanged his reset with the Player reset, the Hacker makes a blow that kills Frisk, as at the end of the genocide. The button was a reset that led to the alternative HorrorTale universe where the sinner will spend terrible times. Reset Frisk himself makes a choice. Having reached the end, Frisk passed the pacifist completely. The Player made a soul for Azriel and Chara so that they could live. Then the player makes a reset, after which he enters the room where Gaster was, and puts him the final ultimatum. Information Programmer\Hacker with an empty heart; Not a single ending of the game suited him, in the eternal search for a better ending for himself; Uses her soul to jump through space; Uses program code to communicate with him; The master of a tremendous power of decisiveness, which he cannot always control Always wants to seem strong in front of others, but in the end remains a monster in the eyes of others; Poorly versed in color gamut adjustment; Always does only what he sees fit. Not on the side of evil or good. Character The character of the guy is very difficult to understand. He is neither good nor evil. The main thing for him is to find advantages for himself. Character Image The player is dressed in a black suit, vaguely reminiscent of a dress. This “dress” covers the player’s knees. On this very suit, like Frisk or Enchantment, there are red stripes. From under the suit you can see black pants and dark brown shoes. Character's hair is red. His white eyes are black and his iris is red. Unlike the above listed Frisk and Charа, the Player has gray skin. Since this character has the ability to manipulate the game, he can change his appearance, but this was not shown in the comic. Also under the eyes has red ovals, which are possibly cheeks. Character Universe Character Universe is UnderTale. Do not think that UnderPlayer is an Alternative Universe where only the Player exists. According to the canon, a player appears in the UnderTale world, trying to become an absolute friend to everyone. Characteristics LOVE: Confirmed to be 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 at least (should be much higher) Damage: Limitless Defense: Limitless HP: Limitless Speed: Reaction and Speed are Limitless Soul The soul of a guy is the personification of darkness and determination. The black heart is the personification of a small part of the darkness that gave the Player such a huge level. The red heart that is inside the black is the personification of determination. With the help of determination, the Player can do a reset, action, mercy and attack. Also, because of the red soul, the hacker may survive. Player Abilities {~These abilities were added by the fan, since almost nothing is known about the real skills of the player.~} Ultipotence Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate/endless raw power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limit, except getting knowledge out of nowhere. Player therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double condition notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user. Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities. While Player are not all-knowing, he can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. Power of the Void Thanks to this ability, the Player can manipulate and control the Void. He is able to create and manage void structures, for example, to control void measurements, to use the Void for offensive purposes, forming the Void weapon, the destruction of space-time by the Void, the destruction of the existence of the goal by the Void, and to use the Void for defensive purposes, such as the formation of indestructible Void barriers. Also, he can move objects to nowhere, for example, Transportation through void dimensions. By the way, the Player may have a Void physiology, for example, having Abstract intangibility. Immeasurable Speed Player is able to move at such enormous speeds, that he can instantly overcome or fly through the entire multiverse and end up in Anti-Void. In fact, Player able to moving even almost infinity speeds, however, he is not omnipresent. Power of the Darkness Player can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absenceof light and asolid substance: one can also control and manipulate thebeings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Even the energy of the Primordial Darkness is available to the Player, using which he can instantly dissolve his any enemies, and they will not even feel their own death. This energy is also all-absorbing. Pixel Manipulation The player is able to manipulate, shape, create, destroy and control pixels. He able use/create anything variations of pixel attacks and etc. Soul of Darkness Due to the fact that the Player intervened not only in the universes where the Pacifist regime is in, but also Genocide, because of the universes where the Genocide goes, his strength is constantly increasing, even though he has never killed. His soul is complete impossible to destroy. Biological Manipulations This ability gives the player almost unlimited possibilities. It can easily create any diseases and viruses, carry out the most incredible mutations, adapt, regenerate, evolve and de-evolve instantly, manipulate chemicals, bacteria and viruses, use genetic manipulations, control pain and vital functions, regenerate literally from dust, etc. Soul Break A player has the power to break and manipulate his own soul and create and edit his own body for himself. Soul Manipulation The player is able to manipulate, create, manage, shape souls for monsters, people. He can create any soul, of any type and variation, including this ability allows him to manipulate not only his soul, but also strangers. This skill was demonstrated in the comic when the Player created souls for Chara and Azriel. Clones A player is able to create hundreds, thousands, or even millions of clones of himself and send to different multiverses. Creating timelines The player is able to create new timelines, he can manipulate and manage them. Strongest Determination The player has the most powerful determination of all, his determination is more powerful than the determination of Frisk and Chara combined. * He can using Erase, loading file Save, Reset and etc. True Reset Entering a strong hysteria, the Player is able to make a True Reset, in other words, reset absolutely all timelines or entry multiverse, and he will be thrown into another time line. Regeneration The player has a fairly strong regeneration that almost negates death itself, allowing him to restore any damage, of any type. Change Own Form The player is able to turn into anything, whether it be animate and inanimate objects or equipment, with different masses, sizes and composition, with minimal restrictions. This ability is completely independent of the strength of the opponent, the player can still become one. Player can go into a mode or form made from any and all other forms and modes, allowing them to have all the advantages and powers of their other forms but with none of the weaknesses. Mental Manipulation The ability allows him to manipulate, shape and edit the mind/consciousness, without having any restrictions. He is also able using very strongest telepathy. Huge Level of Massacre The player’s strength level is 999999999999999999999999999999999999, usually raising the massacre level separates the person from himself, because of this it is more difficult for them to hurt, but the player completely controls his emotions. Programmer The player is able to instantly crack, distort, completely change the codes of living and non-living creatures/objects, etc., or create and manipulate their own programs, viruses, anti-viruses, hacker's utilities, he also to coding and encrypt and delete codes, game data, etc. For example, he can create his own cheats for a game, and with their help influence the reality and characters in this game. Code Manipulation A player is able to masterfully manage all forms of the code, for example, he can completely change the game, remake or create his own concepts and rules, add something new, or even delete something from it. Manipulation of the code gives him the ability to manage, manipulate, shape and create new types of energy, matter, etc. The space, time and reality of the game can also be seriously changed, edited, manipulated or recreated using this ability. Including is the ability to manipulate, create, manage and shape the strength of the characters, make them stronger or weaker, disable, block their abilities. Also, this ability allows the player to create, edit, destroy anytime, anywhere. Professional Hacker Protection A player cannot be easily hurt or injured because he is a dirty hacker and can be injured or killed exclusively by the same hackers or higher-order creatures. For example, erasing from reality, erasing from existence, manipulating the mind, body, soul, stopping time or striking at the same time in the past, present and future will not affect it in any way. He is able to survive even after an attack that can instantly destroy the entire Undertale Multiverse/Omniverse or withstand attacks Error404!Sans or even Infinity Code. Also, this ability does not give the possibility to absolutely any entities a single chance for complete control or zeroing, blocking and destruction of its strength and abilities. No matter how strong the opponent of the Player is, he still can not do anything with the power of the Hacker. Reiteration The player can literally repeat and apply any abilities, any other characters if they will demonstrate their skills with him. It's like copying, only much better. He can use the abilities of other/all monsters/people of the UnderTale. Absorption A player can absorb any/all concepts, powers, knowledge, universal definition, all kinds of energy, all kinds of matter, living and nonliving entities and objects, all law or boundaries, all kinds of code and etc. Origin Manipulation Player can create, be, alter and control the origin of everything in the Game. As nothing exists without origin, even nonexistence itself, this power is beyond all comprehension by any being one can ever know. By manipulating the origin, one can achieve absolutely anything, thus nothing is out of reach. Player can even become immune to Ultimate Erasure by becoming the very origin of erasure, therefore bypassing all effects. Thanks to this ability, Player have full resistance to manipulations with an origin. Over-Exaggerated Capabilities Even if the Player encounters an entity that has shown him serious resistance or was able to almost defeat him, the Player will be able to completely exceed his limitations, thereby beginning to win, dominate this entity, that is, the Player is able to accomplish what he would seem to absolutely not capable of. Even if his opponent has the power beyond the true infinity, the Player will completely surpass his capabilities and will be able to seriously injure or even completely destroy him no matter how strong he is. Simply put, any restrictions will be overcome by him without much difficulty. Virtual Warping Player can manipulate reality by instructing it in a way similar to that of instructing computers. He can instruct reality to produce any kind of material and phenomena, and erase and modify them as well. At sufficiently highest levels, he may be able to reconfigure the structures of reality and redefine its rules at will. In fact, Player can to manipulation game-reality without restrictions. Limitless Energy Player possesses an limitless energy source that will never run out, allowing him to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide power to aphysical body, technology, etc. Different types of energy has different affects the Player, for example life energy, which effectively grants theuser limitless regenerative power and eternal youth. Beyond of Everything Player resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. He cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Ultimate Erasure. Player is located outside of everything because he is not part of the game/Undertale Multiverse itself. Information Manipulation Their nature as "The Player" gives him full control over the coding and data that makes up Undertale's fiber, this includes being able to mess with the data encryption to change functions and rules. Plot Manipulation Able to retroactively change the plot of Undertale and change how it progresses, such as changing the endings, altering events and even preventing endings that result in Timeline Destruction. Non-Physical Interaction Player is capable of effecting nonexistent and incorporeal beings, such as Gaster. Absolute Access Player can gain access or entry to any location, place, codes, knowledge, powers, entities, concepts or time. He can easily gain access to places that are spatiolocked, temporal locked, spatial-temporal locked, isolated, closed, possibly even meta-locked locations. It doesn't matter where or what the location is, he can always find a way inside. Game-Reality Modding Player can modify reality via the creation of "mods", customized fragments of reality overwriting the original.Each modification must be precisely defined in order to work properly, the last ones overwriting the previous in case of contradiction. These mods can do almost anything, add new elements, remove existing ones and modify any aspect of reality.Each of them can be activated and deactivated at will, re-modified or removed, allowing Player to try out an unlimited number of experiences without consequences. Weakness{~It's weakness canon~} If he uses his powers too long, he will simply be kicked out of the timeline thanks to Gaster’s intervention. Facts{~These facts were added by the fan~} * The player is the strongest of all hackers. * Player can destroy a barrier that can hold all monsters in a country. * He is stronger than Chara (Resurrected on the path of Genocide), Azriel (In the Form of the HyperDeath God) and Gaster combined. * Hates murders, murderers, genocide, cruelty and violence. * The Player’s favorite food is fast food, coffee or carbonated drinks. * Prisma the only one who can defeat him. Gallery Category:Neutral Category:Pseudo-Human Category:Characters Category:OP Category:Powerful Category:Out-code Characters Category:God Category:Male Category:Unlimited Category:All Powerful